A Birthday Surprise
by Jen Minamoto
Summary: Kouji wishes he could spend more time with Takuya, but is Takuya willing to give up the time? And what will Takuya give Kouji for his birthday? Takouji *CHAPTER 4*
1. Walk in the Park

A.N~Ok, I know this first chapter is kinda short, but please bare with me. I have a lot to do in school and barely had time to write this up. I'll try to work harder on the net chapter. And let's see if FF.net let's my paragraph's stay the way I made them. The last story it totally messed them up. Ugh. Anywho, this is a Takouji story and contains Shounen ai and maybe some yaoi. Hope you like it! ~Jen Minamoto  
  
************************************************************************ The sun shone brightly in the daytime sky, barely any clouds at all. Kouji strolled though the park, alone, thinking about different things. One main thing that was on his mind was Takuya. He didn't know why he loved him, but he did. At first, Kouji thought Takuya was just an annoying pest that wouldn't leave him be. But slowly, Kouji started to open up to him, telling him things that he wouldn't ever tell anyone else. He had a feeling of trust with Takuya that he didn't feel with anyone else. And soon, that trust grew deeper, until they both realized that they loved each other.  
  
"Takuya." Kouji sighed and smiled. "I wish you were here," he said quietly. Takuya was always off doing things, like sports or hanging out with other friends or helping his parents. Kouji knew this and wanted him to be happy, but he missed him and wished he could spend more time with him.  
  
"Kouji? Hey! Kouji! What's up?" Takuya came running over to Kouji, glad to see him.  
  
"Takuya! What are you doing here?" Kouji was glad Takuya found him.  
  
"Well, I was walking home from the mall and saw you here, alone in the park and thought that, well, maybe you might want to talk to someone." Takuya made a huge grin and Kouji smiled to himself.  
  
"It's always good to have you here, Takuya," Kouji said smiling and gave Takuya a small hug.  
  
"So, since your birthday is coming up, um, what do you want? And don't tell me you don't want anything!" Takuya scrunched his face up and pointed at Kouji accusingly. Kouji smirked.  
  
"Well, I don't really want anything but to be with you."  
  
"I told you not to say nothing! Wait, you want more time with me?" Takuya interrupted.  
  
"Yes, you're always so busy and I kinda get tired of not being able to be with you." Kouji looked down at the ground sadly. Takuya's eyes widened and he grew sad, too. He badly wanted to spend more time with Kouji, too, but he still wanted to play sports and hang out with his friends.  
  
Takuya slowly reached towards Kouji's chin and pulled his face up. "Kouji.I want to spend more time with you, too, but I don't know." Takuya sighed. "I don't know if I can give up anymore time."  
  
"Takuya, it's alright." Kouji reassured Takuya and gave him a small smile, but it wasn't genuine and Takuya knew.  
  
"I'm going to make it up to you, Kouji! I know I can! I'll find out how and then we can be together more, just you wait!" With that said, Takuya quickly kissed Kouji on the lips and ran off to think up a plan.  
  
"Hmph.oh Takuya." Kouji smiled and shook his head slightly. "Good luck."  
  
A.N~Well, the characters may be alittle OOC, but I hope not too much. Sorry if I can't get this story to stay in all its separate paragraphs. Let's hope it does stay. And please R+R. Flame if you wish, I really don't care that much about flames, they just help me fuel my fire! 


	2. Takuya decides

A.N. ~ Sorry for such a long wait. I have more time to write now, so here's the next chapter! This one is going to be short because it doesn't have that much in it. The next chapter will have more stuff in it. Heh, if you could understand that at all then you are gifted! And the characters may seem a little OOC at times, gomen. And, to say again, this contains shounen- ai. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the lint in my pockets. Don't sue. I'm just trying to bring the happiness of shounen-ai to others! Mweee!  
  
  
  
Takuya ran as fast as could back to his house. He desperately wanted to spend more time with Kouji, but didn't know how. He opened the door to his house and ran upstairs to his room. His parents were still at work, so he didn't have to worry about telling them he was home. Takuya let out a frustrated sigh. "How am I supposed to make more time for Kouji? I don't really want to give up being with my other friends or my soccer team, but I have to choose one." Takuya thought and thought about which one to give up. "Well, I can't live without friends, but I can without my soccer. So it's soccer I'll give up!" Takuya smiled a little at this because now he could spend more time with his Kouji.  
  
Takuya went over to his phone and called his coach to tell him he was quitting the team. "I know coach isn't going to be too happy about this, but oh well!" Takuya dialed the phone number and talked with his coach. Faint yells could be heard out of the ear piece of the phone, so he must have been yelling really loudly. Takuya took the phone away from his ear to keep himself from going deaf. "Gomen nasai, coach. I'm really sorry. Bye." Takuya hung up the phone and heard his parents coming into the house. "They must be home now, what time is it anyway?" Takuya looked over at his clock which read 21:00. "Jeez, I better get to bed! Good thing I ate earlier." Takuya went downstairs to say goodnight to his parents and then ran back upstairs and changed for bed. He sighed happily and whispered to himself, "Don't worry, Kouji. We'll have more time together now. Next is to find you something for your birthday . . ."  
  
Kouji had just gotten home and went upstairs to his room to go to sleep. His father was still at work, as usual. Kouji sighed and changed for bed and went to sleep. "Takuya . . ."  
  
Sorry for such a slow and short chapter, but it will get better soon. Please R+R and thanks to everyone that already did! Mweee! And if you'd like to give me ideas on what Takuya's present should be, please do, I'm always happy to get ideas! 


	3. Kouji's Sitter

A.N. ~ I'm kinda in a writer's block now, so this chapter may not be that good. Let's just hope it is. I'll still be thinking of ideas, so don't worry. I just lost my story line, ugh, hopefully I find it soon! ^__^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Kouji woke up to the sound of birds singing outside his window. Their beautiful whistling made the morning seem extra special in some way, but he just couldn't place it. Kouji slowly dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for the day. While he was getting ready, he heard his father downstairs, getting ready for what seemed like a trip. "I wonder where he's off to now. Why did he even bother having kids. . ." Kouji sighed sadly. He really missed not having a father around the house. Not having someone to play baseball with, fish with, or just hang around with. He felt lonely because of this.  
  
"Kouji!" his father yelled. "Kouji, I'm going out of town for a few weeks, so I won't be home for your birthday! I'm sorry! I hope I can make it up to you some how! I called to have someone come and watch you to make sure you stay out of trouble and keep you company! Bye son!" The black-haired boy's father could be heard closing up his suitcase and shutting the door as he left the house. Kouji came out of the bathroom and looked out his window to see his father driving away once again.  
  
He sighed a long and sorrow-filled sigh. "I wonder who's going to watch me? I hope it's not that nasty old lady like last time." Kouji recalled the yelling and screaming the old lady did last time his father left. The calls for water and petting her cats still rang in his ears. "Ugh. . ."  
  
"Ding dong" The doorbell rang and Kouji, just having finished getting ready, went downstairs to see who the mystery babysitter was. He slowly opened the door and to his surprise, someone so familiar to him stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hi Kouji!" Kouichi jumped on Kouji and gave him a huge hug. "How ya been? I really missed you and your father called me to come and watch you so I figured it would be the perfect time to catch up on all the things we've missed." Kouichi took a breath after spitting out that huge sentence.  
  
"Kouichi? Why did Dad call YOU? I thought he'd call, well, someone that actually knows how to watch people." The long-haired boys eyes looked into the slightly taller boy's and they locked. Kouichi's eyes were shining so brightly and so dark blue, like the ocean's depths. "Oh fine. Come in, will you?" Kouji stepped aside and let the taller boy inside.  
  
"Still looks the same as last time I was here. Way too clean." Kouichi smiled at Kouji, and Kouji first just looked at him awkwardly, then slowly smiled back. 'I guess it's nice to have him back home,' thought Kouji.  
  
They both sat down on the couch and Kouichi was the first to speak. "So, Kouji. Whatdya want for your birthday?" His smile was so big and cute looking that Kouji smiled and then thought about the question.  
  
"Hmmm, I really don't know. Honestly, I don't really care for anything." Kouji only wanted one thing, and that was to be with Takuya. Kouichi knew of this but didn't say anything because he had just spoken with Takuya before arriving at Kouji's house and had a little plan up his sleeve.  
  
"Oh really? Nothing? Well, that should be easy," Kouichi joked. Kouji and Kouichi both gave each other a huge grin and started to laugh. It just felt good to laugh after so long. They had a whole three weeks together and were happy because of it. No parents around to yell at them, they could stay up as late as they wanted, and eat what they felt like eating. It was wonderful. And Kouichi was even happier because of his plan with Takuya. Kouji's secret birthday plan was underway and Kouji had no idea of what lies ahead for him. . .  
  
  
  
A.N. ~ Hope you liked this chapter! I don't know how long it will take to put another one up, it depends on how long it will take to write and whether I have a lot of school work. Well, please R+R! And I don't know if I should make this just a Takouji or to make a triangle. You decide! Please vote! Takouji or Triangle of Kouji, Takuya, and Kouichi! 


	4. The Plan

A.N. ~ For those of you wondering, Kouichi will have a surprise, too, since he's Kouji's twin. And this isn't a copy of IcePuppet's idea. I had this chapter written before, but didn't get around to uploading it for awhile. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I think I'll leave this one a Takouji, and write a triangle later. Please R+R!  
  
Later in the day, after Kouichi's things, clothing and such, were put into the spare room upstairs, Kouichi thought about a part in the plan that might not work out. 'I should probably talk it over with Takuya and see what he thinks about it,' Kouichi thought.  
  
Kouichi's pov  
  
"Hey Kouji?" "Yea?" "I think I forgot to, um, pack something, so I'm gonna go and get it from my house. Is that ok?" I hope he says ok, but he looks kinda suspicious. Please say ok. . .  
  
"I guess so. What did you forget?" Kouji looked over at Kouichi.  
  
Think of something! "Um, I forgot to pack. . ." Oh great, I'm starting to sweat. "Um, oh yeah! I forgot to pack some extra pairs of underwear. You can't live in only two pairs for three weeks ya know!" Jeez, was that lame or what?! Ugh. . .  
  
"Oook then. I don't see how you could forget your underwear, but yea, you can go. You want me to come, too?"  
  
Oh jeez, he's giving me that look, that look that looks so cute! Eee! Snap out of it Kouichi and think of something! "Uh, no, you can stay here. I think I can carry the underwear by myself." Heh, please don't think I'm a dork! It's hard for me to lie!  
  
"Well, ok." Kouji just got up and walked into the kitchen to make lunch without saying another word.  
  
Phew! Now I gotta hurry over to Takuya's!  
  
*Narrator*  
  
Kouichi rushed over to the door and gently closed it behind him as he left. It was about noon by the time Kouichi reached Takuya's house, which was down the street about eight blocks away. He walked up the steps to the front door and knocked. There were a few rustling sounds behind the door, like someone was throwing papers around or something. The door opened swiftly and Takuya stood there, a planner in his hand and a pen behind his ear.  
  
"Oh hi, Kouichi. What are you doing here?" Takuya asked calmly but with a certain tone of curiosity.  
  
"It's about the plan. Can we talk it over again? I'm not sure if it will all work out or not." Kouichi gazed into Takuya's deep brown eyes and knew one reason why Kouji liked Takuya. His eyes were gorgeous, so dark brown and full of liveliness and understanding. He lost himself in them until he was pulled back into reality.  
  
"Kouichi? Kouichi?!"  
  
"Oh. . . yea?"  
  
"Do ya wanna come in to talk, or are ya just gonna stand there and stare at me?" Takuya grinned a little and Kouichi blushed.  
  
"Oh, sure. Thanks." Kouichi tried to cover up his pink cheeks as he walked past Takuya into the living room of his house.  
  
"What part of the plan don't you think will work? First, we get the gang together and bring them over to your house and set up the surprise party. Then you dress up like Kouji and we both walk together by his house, just when he should be getting the mail from his mailbox. He'll be confused seeing another Kouji with me walking together and then get mad. He'll start to come after you and you will run back to your house where we will all surprise him! So. . .?" Takuya made it sound so easy.  
  
"How do you know he'll chase me back to my house?" Kouichi asked unsure of the plan.  
  
"I know Kouji, and I'm sure he will. He doesn't like people impersonating him and hanging out with me. Hehehe! He'll be so confused! I can just see the look in his face now!" Takuya started to imagine Kouji's look and seemed to loose himself in thought.  
  
Kouichi sighed and shook his head slightly. 'Oh Takuya. . . why can't you just save your fantasies for later,' Kouichi thought to himself. "Taaakuya," Kouichi called. His voice had a teasing hint in it. "Taaakuya, wake up." Takuya still wasn't snapping out of it. 'Hmmm, oh, I know what will get him out of it!' "Takuya, Kouji's wearing only a tiny Speedo! Quick! Look!"  
  
Just like on command, Takuya snapped out of it and looked around the room, anxiously. "Where?! Where is he!?" His head pivoted vigorously, looking for Kouji while Kouichi started to break up laughing.  
  
"He's not really here, Takuya! I just needed to get you out of your fantasies," Kouichi said in-between laughs. Takuya's face started to turn a bright red as he blushed.  
  
"Oh. . ." Takuya said in a sad, unamused voice. "That's not funny. I really thought he was here! Stop laughing!" Takuya scrunched up his face at Kouichi and tried to get him to stop laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry. . . but it was just so funny!" Kouichi took in a few deep breaths. "Ok, I think I'm done now." He smiled a little and then got back into business. "So, you're sure it will work, right?"  
  
"I'm positive!" Takuya's huge grin scared Kouichi a little.  
  
"Ok, well, I got to get going. Kouji will be wondering why I've been gone so long." Kouichi got up and headed to the door.  
  
"Wait, one more thing. Where did you tell him you were going, anyway?" Takuya asked in a curious tone.  
  
"I, um. . ." Kouichi blushed "I told him I forgot to pack underwear so I had to go get it."  
  
Takuya started to laugh. "Underwear?! That's what you came up with!?" Takuya almost fell over laughing. "Well, you better go get it!"  
  
"Yea, sure. Bye!" Kouichi waved at Takuya and started heading to his house to get some underwear. He couldn't just go back to Kouji's without it or he'd wonder what happened. 'I really need to think up some better excuses!' Kouichi thought to himself. He still heard Takuya laughing in the distance as he shut the door to his house. 'I really hope this plan works. . . I really do.'  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon, so don't worry! The party is almost here! Mwee! R+R! Flames are welcome because I really don't care about them, I just laugh at the flamer's ignorance! Mwahahaha! Oh, and if you want, check out my Kouji shrine at http://silentalone.cjb.net Thanks! Ja! 


End file.
